


Of quiet Mornings and moody Lions

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Keith in a onesie, M/M, Married Couple, ONESIE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, moody keith, my biggest weakness, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance watched his husband walk out the kitchen, a lopsided smirk on his lips, and Keith was already trying to open the zipper of the onesie on his way out.A few minutes passed and Lance was done with the toasts, arranging their plates, together with scrambled eggs and bacon. He placed them on their table in the middle of the kitchen as he heard Keith call from the bedroom. “Babe! Can you help me, please? I can’t open the damn zipper.”Lance laughed silently, imagining Keith struggling with the zipper before he answered. “On my way, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682902
Kudos: 65





	Of quiet Mornings and moody Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fourth prompt for @/vhms0ul's "Klance Lockdown Week 2020" on Instagram. The prompt was being locked in a Lion
> 
> I love the idea of both wearing cute, animal shaped onesies so much and hence I had a special idea of using the given prompt xD  
> Enjoy some dorky husbands being fluffy and cute and oh so dorky.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave a kudos and lemme know in the comments what you think about it <3 <3 <3

It was one of those quiet mornings that Lance loved so much. He felt calm and serene, with the the sun already shining brightly through their windows despite the early hour. The birds were happily chirping outside and the soft murmuring of their neighborhood slowly coming alive came over in waves. 

Lance was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and his husband, the morning person he was.

Keith wasn't a morning person  _ at all _ , always sleeping until the very last minute before he had to get ready for work. Lance on the other side never had a problem to get up earlier to prepare everything for them both. 

A loud beeping sound from the bedroom suddenly ripped through the whole apartment and Lance smiled fondly as it stopped a few seconds later, accompanied by a hearty groan from Keith forcing himself to get out of bed.

Lance heard him shuffle around the bedroom, his steps slowly approaching through their hallway until he stood in the door and paused for a brief moment, rubbing his eyes and yawning adorably.

Lance’s smile grew wider and he snickered at the cute onesie his husband was wearing. Keith loved to wear these in bed, he always gushed about how comfy and snuggly they were. Today he was wearing his favorite lion shaped.

Keith stilled in his actions, blinking a few times at his husband behind the counter, still drowsy from waking up just recently. 

Lance’s heart made a happy jump in his chest while he took in the looks of the gorgeous man leaning against the doorframe. His long hair was a mess, standing in all directions but it made him look even more beautiful, not to say sexy as hell.

And Lance was once again stunned by how easily Keith made his heart beat faster, his breath hitch and his hands tremble, simply just by standing there and looking like modelled by God themself. 

Even after all these years, Lance still felt like the teenager he was when they met for the first time, and he helplessly fell for the edgy boy with eyes like a galaxy. 

Dark navy blue and speckled with tiny purple dots.

Keith had a small but endearing smile on his lips while padding over to where Lance was standing, wrapping his arms around the brunet from behind. He pressed his warm body along Lance’s back and a soft, breathtaking kiss to his neck, right underneath his ear against his pulse.

Lance felt a pleasant warmth starting to bloom in his chest, spreading further through his body.

  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you rest well?,” Lance asked, his voice low and full of adoration for his husband.

A soft hum, low and pleasant, came as a response, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine.

He felt Keith’s lips press gently where his neck met his shoulder, and his skin puckered pleasantly. Lance stopped spreading butter on the toast because concentrating was suddenly a difficult task as he felt heat spread all over his body in waves.

“It’s just way too early for my liking. Would rather stay in bed and  _ cuddle  _ with you,” Keith said, huddling a little closer to Lance, sending the next shiver over his body with husky Keith’s voice sounded.

“‘Cuddle’, huh?,” Lance asked, a coy smirk on his lips as he turned his head to the side and gave his husband a soft peck on his cheek. He chuckled low and tried to finish the toast he’d been preparing for breakfast before he continued. “But you know that your brother Shiro will be mad if you‘re late again, babe.”

Keith sighed dramatically and slowly loosened his warm embrace around Lance’s middle and the brunet was already missing the warmth of his husband’s body.

“Yeah, I know. He’ll not just be mad… He said he’d kill me,” Keith stated and placed a sweet kiss on Lance’s cheek before turning away. “I’m gonna take a shower then, babe. Be right back.”

Lance watched his husband walk out the kitchen, a lopsided smirk on his lips, and Keith was already trying to open the zipper of the onesie on his way out.

A few minutes passed and Lance was done with the toasts, arranging their plates, together with scrambled eggs and bacon. He placed them on their table in the middle of the kitchen as he heard Keith call from the bedroom. “Babe! Can you help me, please? I can’t open the damn zipper.”

Lance laughed silently, imagining Keith struggling with the zipper before he answered. “On my way, sweetheart.”

Lance’s smile was soft and fond as he entered their bedroom, Keith sitting on the edge of their bed and looking down on his chest, fumbling with the zipper. It was an adorable sight. 

Keith looked up from his chest with a breathtakingly cute pout on his lips as he whined. “It won’t open. I guess it’s stuck at the top.”

Lance smiled gently, walked over to him and started to tug at the zipper himself. “Lemme see what I can do.”

Lance tried and tried, he moved the small zip gently in different directions, tried to look if the fabric maybe got stuck in between somewhere but nothing helped.

Keith was getting restless, turning his gaze to the clock on his bedside table every few minutes and as the time passed by he got impatient. 

After a few more tries, Lance let go of the zipper and took a step back, looking at Keith with his arms on his hips as he said. “Well, looks like you’re not gonna get out of that  _ ever  _ again.”

Keith gave him a shocked look, almost terrified, and Lance had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to not laugh, but ended up cackling anyway.

Keith scowled at him, jutted his lower lip out in an endearing pout, which had Lance almost toppling over with laughter. 

“Lance, that’s  _ not  _ funny! I gotta get to work and I’m already way behind in time,” Keith said and Lance tried to calm down again, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I’m sorry, baby. But the thought of you, telling Shiro that you’re late to work because you got stuck in a lion onesie is just  _ too precious _ ,” Lance said and the next fit of laughter made him bend over at his waist, holding his belly.

Keith eventually managed to open the zipper by sheer force- better said, by ripping the small zip off the top so he could easily open the onesie. He rushed through his morning routine and devoured his breakfast in mere seconds before he placed a wet and soft kiss on Lance’s cheeks, and left for work.

He managed to arrive in time and fortunately didn’t have to tell Shiro what had happened.

But Lance did at their next family gathering…


End file.
